Snape und die Geisterkürbisse
by kriegszahn
Summary: und mal wieder was von mir xD diesmal dürfen severus und remus zusammen kürbisse jagen gehen...sehr romantisch xD sie müssen dafür an schottische gewässer... noch romantischer XD remus ist dem tode nahe...leicht übertrieben aber nunja lest lieber selbst


Autor: debo

Kapitel: alles in einem, weils eh schon verspätet ist.. (ist ja nicht so als wär das oktoberfest längst vorbei xD)

Reihe: Snape Disease (ist ja nicht so als wär des sinnlos anzugeben weil ich bis jetzt nur eine reihe habe oO)

A/N: Hallöle, bei dem ganzen persönlichem Stress den ich in letzter Zeit hatte, hätt ich doch beinah vergessen einen Snape-Disease teil rauszulassen... ja... mehr hab cih dazu jetzt auch nicht zu sagen ... (warum hab ich dann eigentlich mit dem thema angefangen-__-?)

Häbt Spass.

* * *

„Severus", so fing der Schulleiter mal wieder an und es konnte absolut nichts gutes bedeuten. „Sie wissen vielleicht, dass Hagrid sich bis jetzt immer um die Dekoration der alljährigen Halloween-Party gekümmert hat." Natürlich wusste der Lehrer es. „Wie du vielleicht auch schon gehört hast, leidet Hagrid aber eine schlimme Grippe." Severus hatte es gehört... bis in den Keller hinunter. Die Schüler haben sich immer bei ihm beschwert weil sie nicht einschlafen konnten und einen Schlaftrunk brauchten. Natürlich gab er, soweit der Vorrat reichte, nur den Slytherins welche. Und natürlich sich selbst.  
Aber er schweifte vom Thema ab. Er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung was Albus mal wieder für ihn in petto hatte. Es grauste ihn bei der Vorstellung er sollte irgendwas für die Party planen. Schließlich hasste er Partys. Genauso wie... dumme Schüler... neunmalkluge Schüler... und mittelmäßige Schüler die zu faul zum lernen sind um eine bessere Note zu bekommen. Meistens versuchte er diese dann etwas von ihrem Thron herunterzuholen oder sie zum lernen zu ermutigen durch schlechte Noten. Die restlichen Schüler ließ er mehr oder weniger in Ruhe. Die aus Slytherin mehr, die aus den anderen Häusern weniger.  
„Äh Severus?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ach nichts ich dachte sie hören mir nicht zu."  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr.", seine von Sarkasmus triefende Stimme wurde wie immer von Albus überhört.  
„Also wo war ich stehen geblieben?"  
„Fangen sie doch einfach noch mal von vorne an.", schlug der Meister der Tränke vor.  
„...Ja Okay wieso eigentlich nicht." Kurze Pause „Also, da Hagrid krank ist und er sich nicht um die Dekoration kümmern kann, musst du das übernehmen." Ach du scheiße! „Da du aber nicht so gut mit der Dekoration umgehen kannst wie Hagrid, musst du es auf die altmodische Art und Weise machen."  
„Moment. Was für eine Dekoration? Reicht es normalerweise nicht, dass man ein paar Kerzen und Kürbisse herzaubert?"  
„Nein."  
„Wieso nicht? Und was macht Hagrid denn gewöhnlicherweise?"  
„Weil das zu langweilig ist! Und Hagrid hat normalerweise Geisterkürbisse"  
„..." Severus wollte eigentlich etwas sagen aber es fehlten ihm die Worte.  
„Alles Okay?"  
„Geisterkürbisse?", wiederholte der Lehrer.  
„Ja Geisterkürbisse.", wiederholte nun auch Albus noch einmal damit nun wirklich jeder Zweifel verflogen war.  
„...Aber... Aber..."  
„Jaja ich weiß was du jetzt denkst."  
„Ach wirklich?"  
„Na ja nicht direkt aber so ungefähr...öh..."  
„Geisterkürbisse sind die schrecklichsten Gemüse-Geister die es überhaupt gibt!"  
„Nein, du vergisst das es immer noch Geisterravioli gibt."  
„Ravioli?"  
„Ja Geisterravioli!"  
„Ravioli ist weder Gemüse noch Obst! Es ist ein Nudelgericht aus der ligurischen Küche!!!"  
Dann war Dumbledore erst mal ruhig und dachte nach. „Also jedenfalls musst du Geisterkürbisse für die Party-Dekoration bändigen."  
„Wie gesagt, Geisterkürbisse sind eine der schlimmsten", er versuchte Verzögerungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, „Geister-Gemüsesorten der ganzen magischen Welt!"  
„Ja und ich bezweifle leider auch, dass du die Geisterkürbisse so einfach bändigen kann wie Hagrid, aber es gibt etwas womit man JEDES Geister-Gemüse bändigen kann!"  
„Und das wäre?", er hatte sich nie erst mit so was banalem beschäftigt also wusste er es natürlich nicht.  
„Der Geruch," Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „Eines Werwolfes."  
Oh nein bitte nicht...  
„Das bedeutet, dass..."  
„Exakt. Sie werden nicht alleine die Geisterkürbisse suchen gehen, Remus Lupin wird sie begleiten."  
Warum immer er? Er hatte doch gar nichts getan.... na ja fast jedenfalls....  
„Muss das den wirklich sein?"  
„Ja."  
„Kann nicht McGonnagal oder so gehen?"  
„Nein." Snape war kurz davor Albus umzubringen.  
„Und wann müssen wir fertig sein?"  
„Na zur Halloween-Party... obwohl nein schon früher ihr musst die Geisterkürbisse ja auch noch herbringen und so...."  
„Also bis morgen!????"  
„Ja genau."  
„Und was ist mit Lupin?"  
„Den hab ich schon überredet, war eigentlich ganz einfach nachdem ich gesagt hab das du auch mitgehst. Er wartet in der Eingangshalle."  
„Na ganz große klasse, der Werwolf freut sich bestimmt schon mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben...", grummelte Snape in sich rein.  
„Was haben sie gesagt?"  
„Ach nichts weiter von Bedeutung.", nuschelte Severus schon etwas verständlicher und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
„Seien sie aber nett zu Remus, ja?"  
„Kommt drauf an ob er nett zu mir ist... Ansonsten denk ich noch mal drüber nach."

Dann ging unser alles geliebter Snape hinunter in die Eingangshalle, auf seinem Weg traf er nur Harry wegen dem er aus Spaß mal ein paar Punkte von Gryffendor abzog. Ansonsten passierte eigentlich nichts auf seinem Weg nach unten.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen erblickte er sogleich auch schon den Werwolf, wie er auf einer steinernen Bank saß und wartete. Er vertrieb sich anscheinend die Zeit damit mit den Beinen hin und her zuschaukeln.  
...Na wenn's ihm Spaß macht.  
Der Tränkemeister lief an ihm vorbei. Remus stand natürlich sofort auf und lief ihm mit einem neugierigem und abwartenden Lächeln hinterher. Ach Gott konnte er das nicht irgendwie etwas runterschrauben oder einfach ganz lassen? So konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren.  
Er blieb stehn. Remus auch.  
„Kannst du mich nicht irgendwie in Ruhe lassen?"  
„Aber wir sollen doch..."  
„Ich weiß aber..."  
„Kein ‚aber' wir machen das jetzt!" Remus schnappte sich Sev's Arm und zog ihn wieder Richtung Ausgang. Natürlich zog er seinen Arm aus seinem Griff und ging wieder Richtung Keller.  
„Ja schon aber..."  
„Nein! Kein ‚Aber'!!!"  
„Aber mein..."

„Mein Besen..."  
„Ist der nicht draußen?"  
„Naja schon aber...."  
„Dann komm schon" Remus umgriff ihn jetzt in einer festen Umarmung von hinten und schob ihn mit aller Kraft nach draußen, zu dem Besenkeller. Die Morddrohungen und das Gezappel von seinem Meister der Tränke natürlich ignorierend. (meine Freunde wissen was ich mein lol)  
„So! Da wärn wir."  
„Dann kannst du mich ja wieder loslassen, oder?"  
Remus schmollte zuerst lies ihn aber letztendlich doch los. Severus überkam diese berühmt-berüchtigte Gänsehaut, die einen überkommt, wenn man aus dem schönen warmen Bettchen steigt.  
Er ging zu seinem Besen und schloss ihn auf. Remus tat das gleiche.  
„Da fällt mir ein", versuchte Severus sich wieder aus der Sache rauszuwinden „wir wissen ja gar nicht wo die Geisterkürbisse sind. Wie schade jetzt müssen wir doch hier bleiben." Er stellte den Besen schon mal wider hin und machte sich bereit seinen Schließ-Zauber anzuwenden.  
„Na-na-na", machte der Werwolf. „Ich weiß genau wo die sind, Albus hat es mir sehr detailliert beschrieben.", meinte er recht optimistisch, aber Severus hatte da so seine Zweifel was die Wegbeschreibungen des Schulleiters angingen. „Flieg mir einfach hinterher."  
Severus seufzte. „Okay."

Sie fliegen los in Richtung Nord-Ost. Es wurde immer windiger, stürmischer und regnerischer.  
„Sag mal Remus, bist du dir sicher das wir hier richtig sind?"  
„WAS?"  
„BIST DU DIR SICHER DAS WIR HIER RICHTIG SIND?"  
„WAS SAGST DU?"  
„ACH EGAL!  
„WAS HAST DU GESAGT?  
„EGAAAAAAAL!!!!!!  
„HÄ? WO IST EIN REGAL?" Okay darauf hatte Snape nun wirklich keinen Bock mehr. Er flog schneller und ganz nah zu Remus hin. Dann fixierte er ihn mit einem vielsagendem Todesblick. „Also was ist jetzt mit einem Regal?", sagte er etwas kleinlaut und eingeschüchtert.  
„Es GIBT kein Regal ich wollte nur fragen wo wir überhaupt sind!" Remus wurde rot und schaute betreten zu Boden... also jedenfalls dort, wo er ihn vermutete, denn es war ziemlich neblig und man konnte rein gar nichts sehn.  
„Na ja ich... öhm..."  
Severus seufzte wieder. „Okay lass uns erst mal landen dann sehn wir weiter." Er flog auf den Boden zu und Remus folgte diesmal ihm.  
Sie landeten und sahen sich um.

Da war ein riesiger See, etwas weiter weg von ihnen entfernt war eine Imbiss-Bude und gleich daneben ein Boots-Verleih-Dingsda. Remus' Magen grummelte.  
„Sev?"  
„Ja?", er mochte es zwar nicht wenn der Werwolf, oder überhaupt jemand, ihn so nannte aber es war ihm grade auch scheiß egal.  
„Ich hab Hunger können wir Pause machen? Nur eine ganz kleine...", fügte er noch hinten dran.  
„Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss."  
„Au ja!", er zog den Tränke-Meister natürlich mit sich her.  
Als sie ankamen lehnten sie ihre Besen an die Imbiss-Bude. Sie blickten rein und sahen einen jungen Mann. Er trug ein ihm viel zu großes, lilanes T-Shirt und eine ihm viel zu große Jeans. Er hatte schwarzes kurzes Haar auf dem er eine etwas große Baseball-Mütze trug. Er hatte sein Gesicht in seine gekreuzten Arme gelegt und schlief. Trotz Blitz und Donner.  
Remus tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Hm?", er blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war eher blass und es sah so aus als wär er noch in der Pubertät. Wenn man nach seinen Pickeln ging. „Wie? Wo? Oh. Äh." Er richtete sich auf und man konnte auf seinem T-Shirt eine Zitrone mit Gesicht und lilanen Mütze erkennen.  
„Ich hab Hunger." Severus fragte sich gerade wie sie es überhaupt bezahlen sollten.  
„Öh achso ja tut mir leid. Ich mach das hier als Ferien-Job." Man erkannte das der Junge, erstens, etwas kleiner war als die meisten Jungs in seinem Alter und zweitens, das er nicht von hier war. Also nicht von England er hatte einen ziemlich witzigen Akzent.  
„Schon okay."  
„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Snape den Jungen.  
„In Schottland."  
„Na ganz große klasse...."  
„Wieso? Wolltet ihr etwa nicht nach Schottland?"  
„Keine Ahnung! Das ist es ja was mich so aufregt!!!"

...........kurze Stille

„Hä?"  
„Ach egal wir gehen." Diesmal war es Severus, der an dem Ärmel des anderem zog.  
„Nein! Ich hab doch immer noch Hunger!", quengelte Remus.  
„Öh also auf der anderen Seite des Sees ist son Kürbis-Feld. Sie könn ja mal schaun ob sie dort was zu Futtern bekommen."  
„Danke", rief Sev noch bevor er sich seinen und Remus' Besen schnappte. Sich auf seinen setzte und den von Remus selbigem in die Hand drückte.  
„Aber wir können doch nicht..."  
„Wieso? Der Nebel ist so dicht, der sieht uns doch eh nicht."  
„...Okay."  
Sie flogen über den See. Er war ziemlich groß und weit und es war immer noch ziemlich neblig.  
Sev konzentrierte sich damit er nicht im Kreis flog oder so und fixierte deswegen irgendwelche Schatten an, die vielleicht Land sein könnten.  
Dann ertönte hinter ihm ein Schrei. Natürlich war es Remus. Und natürlich machte er sofort kehrt und sah sich nach ihm um.  
Irgendwas flog kreischend in ihn herein und krallte sich an ihm fest.  
„ARGH, REMUS LASS DAS!"  
„Aber ich hab Angst!"  
„Wovor denn? Das hier ist nur ein stinkender, grüner, alter, vergammelter See, so wie wir ihn auch in unsrem Garten haben!"  
„Aber unser Riesen-Kraken ist nicht so grün und glibschig wie der hier!"  
„Hä?"  
„Na Ja... Ich hab da unten einen Schatten gesehen und wollte nachschaun was das ist, bin also runter geflogen und dann kam da so ein Riesen Ding aus dem Wasser und hat mich ganz nass gemacht."  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Severus, dass auch er, dank Remus, ganz nass geworden war.  
„Du kannst echt nur Scheiße bauen oder?" Severus war jetzt ziemlich angepisst. Mit der linken Hand hielt er Remus an seiner Seite, damit er nicht noch mehr Ärger machen konnte, mit der anderen steuerte er seinen Besen. Remus zitterte.  
Na super....  
Nunja zumindest konnte man da drüben Land sehen. Also landeten sie Arm in Arm. Severus holte einen Trank aus seinem Mantel und gab ihn Remus. Er war warm und schmeckte nach Glühwein. Es wärmte ihn etwas während Sev ihm seine Robe mit einem Zauber trocknete.

„So. Was jetzt?"  
„Gute Frage."

...........lange Stille

„Suchen wir doch einfach nach den Kürbissen.", lautete der Vorschlag von Snape.  
„Okay."  
Sie suchten also nach den Kürbissen. Remus fand sie und teilte Snape dies mit einem lauten Kreischer mit.  
„Was denn nun schon wieder?"  
„Die da." Remus zeigte auf ein Kürbiss-Feld. Es sah ziemlich unheimlich aus. Da waren überall Kürbisse die schon geschnitzt waren und in denen schon Lichter drinsteckten. Aber es war klar das sie nicht von Muggel-Hand entstanden sind. Auch nicht durch die Magie eines Zauberers oder sonst wie, nein, sie waren natürlichen, magischen Ursprungs.  
Manche sahen gruselig aus, mit eingeschnitzter Augenklappe und Vampir-Eckzähnen. Manche wiederum sahen beinahe niedlich aus mit großem, lächelndem Mund und freundlichen Augen. Andere wiederum sahen einfach nur bekifft aus, mit ihrem großen mund und viereckigen Augen deren Größe nicht mal gleich war.  
Aber die meisten sahen den Werwolf und den Tränkemeister grimmig und feindselig an.  
„Albus hat mir einen Kartoffelsack gegeben den wir zum einsammeln benutzen sollen.", hauchte Remus Severus zu.  
„Ja dann hohl den mal raus."  
Remus holte seinen Sack raus. (.... also irgendwie... xD)  
Es war ein brauner, alter, oft geflickter Kartoffelsack. „Und was jetzt?"  
Severus überlegte kurz. „Jetzt vergrößern wir ihn und dann sammeln wir irgendwie die Kürbisse ein."  
Sie vergrößerten den Kartoffelsack. Er hatte jetzt ungefähr die doppelte Größe von Hagrids Haus.  
Das Kürbis-Feld war ungefähr dreimal so breit wie Hagrids Hütte.  
„Wie wolln wir die Dinger eigentlich einsammeln?", fragte Lupin.  
„...Gute Frage. Dumbledore hat gesagt der Geruch von dir würde sie irgendwie beruhigen oder so."

........... Stille

„Flieg einfach mal über sie drüber, während ich am andrem Ende steh und den Sack offen halte."  
„Okay."

Severus stellte sich in Position: am schmalerem Ende des Kürbisfeldes stellte er sich hin und hielt mit einem Fixier-Zauber den Sack so weit offen wie es möglich war.  
Dan flog Remus los. Als er über den Kürbissen war wurde er von ihnen angegriffen und es schleuderte ihn weg.  
Den Besen konnte er schon mal nicht mehr benutzen.  
Severus eilte zu ihm hin, half ihm auf und heilte so gut es ging die Schürfwunden, weil er das Gefühl hatte das der Geruch von Blut diese biestigen Biester nur noch aufbrausender machen würde.  
„Na ganz große klasse.", murmelte Snape und Remus schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Ich meinte Albus nicht dich. Warum fühlst du dich eigentlich immer angesprochen?"  
„Naja fair warst du ja noch nie so wirklich."  
„Sagte der beste Freund von James..." Wieder schaute Remus beschämt zu Boden.  
Sev schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Also was jetzt?" , fragte Remus etwas zögerlich, er hatte sich unter der Aufgabe definitief nicht so was blödes vorgestellt.

Severus überlegte ne weile...  
Hm... Die natürlichen Feinde eines Kürbisses sind... hmmm... „Sag mal Remus, du weißt nicht zufällig was die natürlichen Feinde des Kürbisses sind oder? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das im Unterricht durchgenommen zu haben."  
Remus überlegte und dachte an den Unterricht in Kreuterkunde zurück. Ich glaub das Thema Geisterkürbisse hatten wir durchgenommen als James Sev so geärgert hatte das er eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben musste, weil seine Knochen gebrochen waren... Ich hatte ihn danach so was von zusammen gestaucht. Er überlegte weiter.  
„Ich glaub es war Geister-Ravioli."  
„.......WAS?"  
„Geister-Ravioli. Ja genau ich bin mir ganz sicher!"  
„Und wo kriegen wir die jetzt her?"  
„Ich glaube Herr Blumfisch hat gesagt, dass man Stroh in Nudeln verwandeln muss. Das ist für alle dann eine so gute Täuschung , dass selbst Geisterkürbisse Angst vor den falschen Nudeln haben."  
„Mkay..."  
Severus nahm sich einfach mal das nächstbeste Stroh das er vom Boden aufgabeln konnte und verwandelte es in Nudeln.  
Die Kürbisse weichten zurück und machten ein Geräusch das aufgeschrieben wohl ‚KCHHH' heißen würde.  
Er gab sie Lupin dann stell dich mal da hin und ich halt wieder den Kartoffelsack auf.  
Es lief alles nach Plan. Severus verwandelte den zappelnden Sack wieder auf Normalgröße und schwang ihn sich auf den Rücken.  
„Dann könn wir ja endlich nach Hause fliegen oder?" Sev war jetzt definitiv optimistischer.  
Er schaute zurück zu Lupin, welcher ziemlich traurig im Boden mit dem Fuß scharrte.  
„Was ist denn los?" Der niedergeschlagene Werwolf schaute nach rechts. Snape folgte seinem Blick und sah den zertrümmerten Besen. „Oh. Achso."  
Severus verkleinerte den Kartoffelsack noch weiter und steckte ihn sich in eine Manteltasche. Dan bestieg er seinen Besen und meinte zu Remus: „Steig hinten drauf mein Besen hält das schon aus... irgendwie..."

Remus stieg auf, zögerlich, er wollte seinem Sev ja nicht schon wieder auf die Nerven gehen.  
Severus seufzte, was hatte er den nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? „Du musst dich festhalten wenn du dir nicht die Nase brechen willst!"  
Zum Glück sah Sev nicht wie rot er grad wurde das war mal wieder voll peinlich. Er kuschelte sich trotzdem an seine Miesepeter ran. Er grinste als er sah das dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Sie flogen los, und Remus musste sich richtig festkrallen um nicht runter zu fallen. Er hoffte das er ihm nicht so arg die Luft wegdrückte das sie abstürzen würden, aber Sev sagte gar nichts. Er hoffte er nahm es ihm auch nicht übel das er ihm so nah war aber er hatte es schließlich selbst angeboten.  
Also machte er nichts falsch. Oder?

Irgendwann kamen sie wieder in Hogwarts an und Snape landete, er zog den Besen weg lehnte ihn an und sperrte ihn ab. Remus klammerte sich immer noch an seinen Rücken. Zumindest war ihm dadurch warm.  
Sie gingen, zusammengeklebt, ins Schulgebäude. Zum Glück sah sie niemand. Ansonsten würde er deftig Punkte abgezogen bekommen.  
Dann zu Dumbledore, welcher sie angrinste und anwies sie sollen die Kürbisse in der großen Halle rumschweben lassen.  
Und letzten Endes also noch in die große Halle... Es roch stark nach Ravioli, Gott möge den Hauselfen danken. Sie ließen die Geister-Kürbisse frei und diese schwirrten hilflos umher.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte unser allseits geliebter Meister der Tränke mit einem Werwolf am Rücken geklammert auf.  
Er seufzte und verfluchte alles und jeden auf der Welt.  
Außer Remus.

* * *

Kritik erwünscht. Kommentare erfreulich. Lob... auch xD


End file.
